


Bow Down to Me

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Leviathans, Rape, Spoilers, explicit - Freeform, force, non-con, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot between Castiel and a female OC. Castiel had always kept the Nephilim as a companion and she had been the closest to a soulmate that an entity without a soul could have. But, when Castiel become God, the power got to his head and no one was safe from his wrath. Not even her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this one-shot is out of context. My friend Brittany and I write a lot of stories for fun that we don't post. We both have OC's and because people aren't the fondest of original characters, we don't often post them. But, I thought maybe this scene from a story of ours would do well as a one-shot. My character Frankie, is a Nephilim whom Sam and Dean stopped from making a deal with Crowley. She's been with them since probably middle of season 5. Since we all know how Castiel has a habit of taking those in his charge under his wing, he and Frankie had been inseparable ever since. Especially with Nephilims being abominations and everything (S8) and other angels wanting to kill her. So, I just love angst and the idea of someone whom she trusted the most, in this case Castiel, betraying her. I hope this makes sense, I love Castiel and have many ships such as Destiel and even Megstiel, but Frankie is a beloved OC of mine, so please enjoy!
> 
> Also, this story takes places as a flashback. As my OC telling Castiel this story, once he's awoken from his coma after the Lucifer/Sam incident.

_“Castiel, this is wrong,” Frankie begged, watching Castiel walk through the door with blood splattered on his trench-coat, “This isn’t what God would do.”_

_“I am God. And this is what I do.” Castiel simply responded._

_With a frown, the Nephilim walked up to the former angel and attempted to reach out to touch him. His hand caught her tiny wrist before she could reach him, his eyes staring intensely down at her. The blue orbs normally were the cause for her ease, but now he scared her more than Lucifer himself ever could._

_Still holding her wrist, Castiel asked, “Do you not love me?”_

_Frankie frowned, “Of course I love you Castiel, I-”_

_“Then you would take my word as gospel and not feel compelled to argue,” Tightening his grip on her wrist, Castiel spoke, “You are being disobedient. I don’t take kindly to disobedient.”_

_Looking up at Castiel in fear, Frankie was dragged out of the room they were in to take her to the bedroom he kept her in. They were occupying a basement bunker, where he kept her. The angel didn’t want her to have any connection with the outside world. No Dean, no Sam, no Bobby. All he wanted was for her to worship him and only him - as he put it, her days of bed hopping were over._

_“I am breaking rules by even allowing you to be alive,” Castiel muttered, bringing her into the dungeon-like bedroom he had for her, “A Nephilim. Abominations. You were never supposed to be born. Not to mention who your father is - I should smite you,” Tugging her closer, he coldly added, “But, you are my favorite pet. I am the Lord, I can make rules.”_

_Though she knew this wasn’t really him, Frankie felt tears water in her eyes, as Castiel suddenly slammed her face front down onto the metal desk. She let out a wince, barely feeling her arm being twisted behind her back. At the moment, she was thankful she didn’t have protruding breasts or else they would have been bruised by the force._

_“Castiel, please stop.”_

_Not paying attention to her pleas, Castiel waved his hand across her body and Frankie suddenly felt a draft, realizing her clothes had been removed. Shuddering, she tried to stand up on her toes; the room reminded her of some room in a 1970s mental ward - not very hygenic. But, why would an angel be concerned with cleanliness?_

_Running his hand up her smooth thigh, Castiel came to roughly grab her behind, before delivering a hard smack. Frankie jerked forward slightly, crying at the stinging pain. Clearly, her screams did nothing to stop him, as he delivered one hard slap after another. Until her cheeks were red and puckered._

_“You dare speak so freely to me,” Castiel sneered, grabbing the front of her hair and jerking her head back, “Don’t you know to hold your tongue in the presence of the Lord?”_

_Frankie wanted to tell him that this wasn’t him. That he was better than this. That it was just the souls he had stolen from purgatory that were making him this way. That if he was just himself again then he could truly help mankind. The old Castiel loved humans so much - he would be able to be a merciful God. Not who was pressed behind her in the moment._

_Frankie let out a cry when she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder, knowing he broke the skin. His free hand came up to grope the thin breast tissue, squeezing her nipple until it was taut. This was not him, not how they normally made love. Castiel was passionate, warm, and loving - this man cared nothing about her pleasure._

_“Why aren’t you wet?”_

_Though she heard his question, she didn’t answer. How could she tell him that she didn’t feel an ounce of arousal? This man wouldn’t take that as a proper response. Rather, he would punish her for not loving him enough, as he would put it. They had been through this before. Every day, since he lost his mind._

_So, Frankie lied, “I...I need more.”_

_With a frown, Castiel pinned her neck down, “I know you’re lying, Frankie. Did I not tell you it was unwise to lie to me?”_

_“Y-You did, Castiel, you did,” Frankie cried, “I’m just...I’m scared…”_

_“Good.” Castiel commented, before reaching underneath and pressing his thumb against her hidden nub._

_The instant stimulation made Frankie quiver. Though Castiel was a different man, it was still his vessel and it knew exactly how to make her moist. Being a Nephilim, she was able to see his true form for a little bit. Normally, he was beautiful, but she didn’t dare look upon his true form while he was like this - she feared what it would do to her eyes._

_Feeling her soft intimate lips wetten, Castiel groaned, “See, Frankie, ask and you shall receive.”_

_The fact that she was feeling aroused, confused her as well. The force of his spanking still stung on her bottom, but the more he rubbed against her clit, the wetter she got. God - the real God - she just wanted her Castiel back. Sweet, nice, innocent Castiel. The angel who called her sister even. Even the one who wanted to kill her only to protect her from pain. She would take him over the one now any day._

_“Your thoughts are blasphemous.” Castiel scolded, removing his hand from in between her legs._

_Frankie hadn’t anytime to rebuff, for soon his hardened erection was slamming into her unprepared walls. The wail that escaped her mouth echoed throughout the room, deafening her own ears. Her toes curled and her sex tightened around him, clenching up and desperately attempted to fight the intrusion off._

_There was no escaping though, as Castiel set a ruthless pace. The old Castiel would have slowly slipped in, taken his time and kissed her until all she felt was pleasure. Not this Castiel, though. This one didn’t care if her walls were ready. Ever since he had claimed to be God, he hadn’t even kissed her._

_Friction built up as the two organs rubbed together, Frankie feeling each time Castiel dragged himself out before slamming himself back in. The tip banged against her cervix at a brutal pace, causing her small body to jump each time. Desperately, she wanted to close him out, but she was powerless against his hold._

_Soon, her body began producing lubrication. If only to fight against the burning friction that built up between their organs. His staff was hard and tick, as well as long. Her opening was stretched taut, sore from the harsh intrusion. She felt like she was going to break in two, her hips bruised from being constantly slammed into the corner of the table._

_Castiel’s bucks were becoming harder, bouncing her back and forth in between the table and his pelvis. Frankie was screaming herself hoarse, not even feeling inside her body at that moment. She couldn’t stand to think that it was the angel in the trenchcoat who was raping her. She couldn’t imagine it was him keeping her pinned and gripping her hips. It would break her heart to come to that realization._

_After a few more frantic thrusts, Castiel’s seed was spilling into Frankie abused heat. She felt herself filled with him, but hadn’t the energy to worry or even feel disgusted. Her chest was still rising and falling, and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst. Her knees felt weak and not in the good way._

_Controlling his breathing, Castiel calmly pulled himself out, but not before wiping himself off on the inside of her milky thigh. Quivering from the cold, Frankie shut her eyes and said nothing. In the past, when they finished making love, he would hold her close and they would fall asleep in bliss._

_Tonight, she fell asleep bent over a cold metal table. Naked. And alone._

* * *

“I...I…” Castiel didn’t have words for the story he was just told, his eyes staring ahead of himself and his lips moving, though nothing came out, “How…” Turning to her, he asked, “How are you still here? Why do you still love me? After all I did to you, Frankie? Why are you here?”

Frowning, Frankie knew this was what she was afraid of, “Because it wasn’t you, Castiel, it wasn’t you.”

Hands shaking, the angel looked down at them and mouthed speechlessly. He hadn’t any words for the story he just heard and from the sound in Frankie’s voice, it was a common reoccurance. How could he have possibly mistreated the Nephilim as much as he did? She was the woman he loved, how could he have been so bad to her?

Grabbing Castiel’s hands, Frankie begged, “Cas, please believe me. This wasn’t you. Do you think Dean and Sam hold any animosity towards you? No, they don’t. Because they know it wasn’t you. The man in front of me now is not the man who pretended to be God. I don’t blame you, I don’t. Don’t blame yourself.”

Eyes scared and wide, Castiel looked up at Frankie before gently cupping her cheek with one hand and declaring, “I will spend...eternity, making this up to you.”


End file.
